The World We Live In
by HAS-DOBBYSOCK-425
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both elected head girl and boy, happiness all around, but when they find out they have to be together all the time hell breaks loose, will Hermione be able to keep control and stay calm or will Draco push her to far? -not to good at summaries, you'll have to read it for yourself to uncover the detail - ;) please do read and leave a comment! :)
1. Chapter 1

The World We Live In

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The summer holidays were nearly over, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were both staying with their best friend Ron Weasley at The Burrow. Hermione was sat on her single bed in her joint room with Ginny reading a book called 'cleaning with magic' researching what spell would be best to help clean Fred and George's room. During the holidays Fred and George had been bored so they created a batch of new fireworks but one night at around 11:58pm they had ALL gone off leaving an awful black ash 'WWW' mark on their wall. The walls shook at the screams of Mrs Weasleys voice knocking the tiles of the roof.

Ginny poked her head around the door, not expecting to see Hermione there she let out a little yelp, Hermione suddenly looked up and her hand throw to her mouth to stop her sequel, the two girls looked at each other and started to giggle.

''Coming up to help?" asked Ginny casually, too casually.

"Who's the boy Ginny?" Hermione asked with a wink.

"Oh... ummm nobody" with that Ginny when as red as her hair and burst into an embarrassed grin.

"Hey Hermione" butted in Dean Thomas "Apparently Mr nobody is her boyfriend" Deans mouth turned into a huge D knowing he had embarrassed Ginny

"Oh hey Dean, here to help?" asked Hermione who was now also smiling at the sight on Ginny.

"Oh yeah... here to help..."Deans eyes darted over to Ginny and Ginny elbowed him hard in the ribs

"Yeah, we're here to help" she said with a small fake smile.

"Well come on lets go, or your mum will be chasing after us." said Hermione happily.

"Hang on." said Ginny and Dean in unison, Hermione smiled but Dean and Ginny's faces seemed to have dropped.

"Ummm... ok I'll see you there..." with that Hermione slipped out the room.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT YOU'RE SO STUPID, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT NOW, HERMIONE WILL THINK SOMETHINGS GOING ON AND WE WERE SUPPOST TO BE A SECRET DEAN,I KNOW I BROUGHT YOU HERE BUT IF YOU'D JUST WAITED OUTSIDE THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED, UURRRGGGGHH!" Ginny's shouting could be heard from the stairs; although they were muffled you could still make out A LOT of swearing after. Hermione couldn't help but to feel bad for Ginny.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley cried as Hermione climbed up to Fred and George's room, "Plenty of work to be done."

"I can see, i didn't think that it was this bad!" said Hermione as she skimmed the room and saw Fred and George on their knees splashing the water at Ron and Harry who were standing on two step ladders getting most of the first W off the top of the wall.

"We need another hand in the top corner near the lamp shade; it appears that the ash has spread over night." Mrs Weasley said ushering Hermione to the corner "oh yes and where's Ginny she only stopped to answer the door, better not be those cauldron sales, I'm so fed of them, I'll go and see to them!"

"No wait, it was Dean!" Hermione tried to loudly whisper

"DEAN!?" shouted Ron, Harry, Fred and George.

"Yes?" answered Dean entering the room, "Where'd you want my help Mrs W?

"Yeah" sniffed Ginny as she walked in her face red, stained with tears.

"Urgh yes over with Hermione Ginny, umm Dean with Fred and George please, you can keep them in order" Mrs Weasley appointed the jobs and was then interrupted by an owls screech. "Oooh! Post is here!" with that Mrs Weasley scurried down the stairs down to the kitchen.

"AHHH!" Mrs Weasley screamed from down-stairs. Everybody stopped. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. What had happened to Mrs Weasley?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The World We Live In

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter, End of Story.

It was Saturday morning at Malfoy Manor and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, mother of the one and only Draco Malfoy, was due to have her coffee morning with some of the other slytherin mothers to discuss 'business', this occurred once every month and the slytherins mothers would bring along their children, the children consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaize Zanbini. By business that would mean nattering about past events, gossiping about other witches and also their children's school lives and how much the newest broomstick costs and what they had already bought their children for books and Uniform etc. Because of this taking place Draco's mother had got ever houself working extra hard and was being extra cruel with punishments if a single vase or rug was out of place she would go crazy and one rug was out of place and Narcissa nearly scared an old houself named Tinker to death by the shouting and also made one of the newer house elves nearly drop a very posh 1840's vase, he only caught it because of a nearby house elf coming to the rescue.

Somebody then knocked at the door and the houself who had help catch the 1840's vase went to open it knowing today was a no-nonscence day, it was a man selling dodgy cauldrons, he said: "Are you interested..." "No sorry."a houself quickly said and slammed the door in his face.

"Mother, what are you doing?" yawned a very sleepy Draco Malfoy, while he tred down the spiral stair case in his white and blue striped pyjamas.

"Oh Dracy I'm so sorry did I wake you, these houselves are being filthy and un-organised once again, only once a month do I ask for a clean, straight as those filthy muggles say ODC no sorry OCD house, i mean mansion."

"Stop calling me Dracy mother it's not my name, my names Draco if you remember correctly, YOU did name me that." Draco said feeling very cranky and annoyed.

"Well actually your father chose your name, it was after the stars above us that night you were born, also your great grandfather was named Draconius Malfoy so it went nicely also when you were a baby you would sing a song about a stuffed toy dragon that you named after yourself, it was ever so cute." said Narcissa with a small sad smile as if she could see the past floating fresh in her memory.

"Oh here we go again, Oh Draco you used to be such a cute baby, oh Draco you used to play and laugh, oh Draco when you were younger you used to do this, oh Draco when you were younger you used to do that, well guess what yeah Draco USED to do that but that was a long time ago and I'm not two anymore."

Narcissa let Draco finish his imitation of her and quickly said "Well yes i know that but it's nice to..."

"No actually it's not, so stop treating me like a baby and you should get out of the past and grow up, like you've told me to too many times before." With that Draco stormed off.

His mother quickly said "But you'll always be my baby Draco.", Draco stopped suddenly registering what his mother had just said then continued up the spiral staircase and stomped back up to this room, slamming his door when he got up there.

Two long hours later Draco was still sat in his room on his four poster bed when a houseelf told him the guests where arriving shortly and he was required to wear the clothes hung out for him near his wardrobe, the houself also informed him it had been pressed earlier that morning and he needed to do his hair. "Exscuse me master Draco, are you feeling ok?" asked the elf, "Yes, I'm fine" spat Draco, after that the houself nodded and left Draco to himself. Draco had never felt more alone than he was now.

After dressing himself and doing his hair Draco prepared himself for speaking to his mother about what he had said earlier and how sorry he was but when he went down it turned out one the guests had already arrived and he was required in the lobby to great them. He wasnt looking forward to this at all. As he walked down he saw his mothers tight curls c lose to her head and her tight black and white knee length dress and small balck heels, looking beautiful.

Pansy was the first to find Draco and she grabbed him in a tight hug whimpering about how much she had mised him during the holidays and how lonely it had been in mexico and after that she had planted a kiss on Dracos forhead, but Draco didn't hear a word, he was conserned for his mother, he had a plan to pull her to one side and speak to her later when everyone was settled, but it didnt settle for what seemed like hours, every time Draco tried to speak to his mother the door bell rang and he and his mother had to prepare to welcome their guests.

After everyone had arrived the stories of the holidays began to unfold: "And the man turned his goat into a chicken and the other man took his money anyway!" laughed Pansy and her mother. The rest of the group joined in laughing at the story apart from Draco.

"So Draco"Said Pansy as she and draco went to grab a drink from the punch bar,"Miss me during the holidays?" she asked with a sneaky smile on her pug like face.

"No, not really."said Draco then he walked away to speak to his mother leaving Pansy standing there shocked and confused.

"DRAKEY!?" Cried Pansey.

"Don't call me DRAKEY!" Draco shouted then walked over to his mother whispered how beautiful she lookes and how sorry he is then ran up stairs to his room.

"uhh, I'm sure that's just a teen drama, lets get back to our coffee morning hey, lets not let that little blip spoil it."

Whispers slowly travelled around the room and Narcissa awkwardly stood near the food table straightening the already straight plates.

All of a sudden Narcissa heard a life saving squwark of the mail owl and briskly walked over to the kitchen window, where it had landed.

The music in the lounge had just finished its last classical track when a high pitched scream was heard from the kitchen, what had became of Narcissa?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The world We Live In.

AHHH!" Mrs Weasley screamed from down-stairs. Everybody stopped. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. What had happened to Mrs Weasley?

With that everybody exchanged looks of fear and then quickly ran down the flights of stairs to see mrs Weasley in the kitchen crying her eyes out sat at the kitchen table with bill by her side patting her back to calm her.

"What's up mum?"asked George worried.

"We heard a scream." Cried Ron who was getting very flustered and scared.

"Oh, I know it's silly to cry but look!" Sobbed mrs Weasley pointing to the counter near the door.

Everyone stopped and Bill suddenly softly said "Come on mum it's not like you've seen an alien it's just a letter, calm down, but I think we should really give it to the REAL owner."

"The REAL owner, what do you mean?" Asked Fred

''Well" said mrs Weasley as she stood up and shuffled over to the counter "It's for you" she said looking at the group of people who had ran from upstairs , "Err mum you do realise there's like seven of us here right?" "Yes, but I pointed at Hermione." Mrs Weasley said as she pasted a thick golden sealed envelope over to hermione. Hermione stopped dead. Everyone else was eager to see what it was, Hermione opened it and burst out saying"I've been chosen!".

"For what!?" Wailed Harry getting impatient

"For being head girl at Hogwarts." She said out breaking into a huge grin.

"Oh my, thats, i mean to say i'm speechless! Hermione Congratulations!" Called Ginny pulling Hermione into a hug.

Congratulations were given to Hermione who was centre of attention and mrs Weasley gave her a very tight motherly hug to finish it off.

"I believe a celebration is in order!" Called Bill, "butter beers all around!" And with a flick if his wand ten butter beers appeared on the table in front of them. "Hang on ill be back in a minute I need to write to mum and dad to tell them, you know this is something they would understand and be happy about too, Ron can I borrow Pig?" "Yeah, sure." Said Ron as her took a huge sip if butter beer. "Bill?" Called one of his annoying younger twin brothers "why have you got ten when there's only 9 no wait Deans gone 8 of us?" "Well, I wasn't aware Dean had gone and Fleur's coming over in around 2 minutes. " with that a knock was heard from the door, "See" said bill as he swaggered over to the door to greet Fleur with a kiss, a hug and then looked down to her tiny baby bump and smiled . The boys yelled for them to get a room and the girls went aww at the cute couple. "We were just celebrating, Hermiones going to be head girl at Hogwarts!" Said Bill happily nodding over to hermione, who had just re-entered the room. "Oh congratzulationz 'Ermione, well done." Said Fleur in a faint French accent sitting down in a chair mrs Weasley had got out for her as she entered.

Celebrations went on all the rest of the day and everyone spoke and laughed and they had fireworks by Fred and George, of course, in a well done toward Hermione and Hermione felt as if it was the best day of her life... So far


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The music in the lounge had just finished its last classical track when a high pitched scream was heard from the kitchen, what had become of Narcissa?

Draco had heard the high pitched scream from behind his locked doors to his room. He belted to the door forgetting it was locked and ran straight into it falling to the floor on his backside. Suddenly a couple of houselves where there fussing over their young master. Draco just wanted to get to his mother as he still felt bad about what he had said to her earlier that day.

Downstairs everyone in the lounge stopped and panicked at the high pitched scream from the kitchen.

Draco ran into the lounge to see what had happened, he thought someone could have been murdered or something else strange had gone on.

Draco's mother came running in smiling and looking thrilled, holding a thick golden sealed envelope.

"Look Dracy, look!" his mother said, ignoring the eyes upon her.

"He doesn't like being called Dracy" Pansy muttered through gritted teeth.

Draco shot her a look, if looks could kill pansy would be dead many times.

"What is it mother?" Draco asked looking at the envelope in his mother's right hand.

"Look at the seal Dracy, look!" His mother said while smiling.

Draco did as he was told and looked at the envelopes golden seal and knew what she meant. "You mean that's for me?!" Draco was shocked, his mother passed him the envelope and Draco ripped it open and read the paper inside it.

"What is Draco?" Asked Blaise.

"Looks like you're going to be behaving a lot better at school this year, because I'm head boy" Draco said as he gave a half smile.

"Wow, congrats mate" Blaise said smiling.

"Yeah, well done Draco." Goyle and Crabbe congratulated Him.

When everything had settled down and the mothers had started their coffee morning again Pansy walked up to Draco and said "So, head boy hey?" She said with a small smile.

"Look Pansy, I'm sorry about shouting at you earlier." Draco said

"Nah, its fine" she said.

"No, I was out of order; I'm sorry Pansy, forgiven?" Draco asked.

"Only if you do something nice for me."Pansy teased.

"Like this?" Draco asked, with that he lift her chin and kissed her.

Pansy had dreamed if this moment for a long time and it was just as perfect as she had imagined, apart from the fact all the parents including hers and Draco's were looking, but she didn't care, when he broke away she pulled him back, but Draco didn't want all the parents looking so he pulled Pansy by her hand into the hall where she put her arms around his neck and said

"Congratulations head boy"

"Well thank you." Draco said.

Pansy got closer smiled and whispered in Draco's ear "Now you're my boy too."

Draco smiled, not quite reaching his eyes as he thought of the girl he was holding now. He liked pansy, but she had an overwhelming obsession with him when they were close as they are now. He adored her, in a way that made him feel like he was pleasing his family; and his fear of isolation. Draco's fear wasn't of being alone physically, but it was of having nobody behind him and he was more anxious than ever even though he had nothing to fear.

"Draco." his mother called from the lounge "say goodbye to your guests."

"Yes mother." He replied and left Pansy outside as he said goodbye to Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and their mothers.

"Come along Pansy" Pansy's mother called.

"Well, bye Draco." Said Pansy

"See you." Said Draco as she waved goodbye.

"Well" said Narcissa with a smile "That went well, look at my baby all grown up, head boy! I'm so proud Drake... No sorry I mean Draco."

"It's ok mum" Draco said, he had never called her mum before it felt do Weird and strange but it also felt so right.

"I wonder who the head girl is." Said his mother pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah." said Draco "I wonder."


	5. Chapter 5

A week before everyone was to return to Hogwarts Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had gone to diagonal ally to get all of the needed school equipment, even though Ron and Ginny were the only Weasley's left at Hogwarts the other Weasley's couldn't resist a trip to diagonal alley.

They were all set to go back and Mrs Weasley was fussing over everyone, making sure they'd packed last minute socks, spell books and quills. Even though they weren't due to leave till the next morning Mrs Weasley was sure that for the first time ever she would not be rushing around the house in the morning.

She was so wrong. Even though everyone was ready and packed Mrs Weasley still had a reason to be rushing making sure everyone was ready.

Hermione's head girl badge had gone missing from her school robes. Mrs Weasley went mental when he found out what had happened to it. Fred and George had placed it in Hermione's trunk and put a charm on it saying 'obey me'. Mrs Weasley and Hermione were both not impressed and after watching a 5 minute telling off for Fred and George Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got into the ministry car the Weasley's had hired for the morning.

Fred, George, Bill and Mr Weasley were all apperating because there wasn't room in the car, even though they could have simply put a charm to make the insides of the car bigger, Mrs Weasley refused and reminded everyone of the flying ford Anglia. Mr Weasley didn't argue.

As they set off to kings cross Mrs Weasley started talking about remembering the first day at Hogwarts, because of this Ron instantly put a silencing charm on the front of the car, he got a nasty look from Hermione and a sigh of relief from Ginny, while Harry just laughed and started discussing Hogwarts with Ron.

-15 minutes later -

"So Hermione" Harry said suddenly, Ginny jumped and turned her head from gazing out window to look at Harry and Ron.

"Will you be with us in the dorms or what?"

"What do you mean Harry; of course I'll be in a dorm." Hermione said without looking up at Harry.

"No" Ron interrupted. "You have your own dorm, with the head boy."

"I...Umm..." Hermione started then suddenly turned bright red.

"Yes ok! I do have a different dorm! I will be sharing it with whoever the head boy is" Hermione said turning a light shade if pink. "Plus I won't be in a cabin with you on the train" she added quietly.

"You'd better hope it's a good looking boy then." Ginny said without blinking.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, his ears turning bright red.

"Well, you won't want to wake up every morning to find someone like Crabbe or Goyle snorting in the next room or being gross, you want someone like Seamus or Neville, you know, someone you know and hopefully like."

"I would so laugh if it was Crabbe." Harry said with a grin.

"It won't be any of them, they're both to stupid." Ron said through gritted teeth

"If it is, and you laugh I'll turn you into a large snail" Hermione said ignoring Ron and smiling smugly as she turned to speak to Ginny again.

When they arrived at kings cross it was 10:40, they had 20minutes until the Hogwarts express would leave platform 9 3/4.

They filed through the magical barrier one by one, some with a little run, some without. Harry and Ron felt like it was tradition to do a little run so like every year they did one.

To a muggle it would look stupid to see someone run into a wall and then disappear through it, but to all wizard folk it was totally normal.

To Harry's total astonishment the platform was surprisingly clear, only the parents stood at the side, ready to wave their children off, he had to be pushed away by Mrs Weasley before he realised thy everyone was on the train.

"Come on Harry, Ron!" Mrs Weasley urged." The clock at the house must be broken and my wrist watch broke a while back, we're 15 minutes late!"

" Wow" Harry gasped as he filed on the train with Ron, to find an empty compartment, he went into the first one he could find which held a couple of 1st years, who quickly moved so they could have to compartment to themselves. They sat down just in time to see Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred, George and bill all waving from the platform, slowing getting smaller.

"Ron!" Harry yelled jumping up around 5 minutes later.

"What, what!?" Ron asked panicked jumping up just the same as Harry has just done.

"Hermione! We forgot Hermione!" Harry said panicked.

"You idiot" Ron said sitting down ripping the rapper and taking a bite out of the sandwiches he'd taken out from his pocket.

Harry just stood there gawping at Ron, shocked he wasn't doing anything, and it was him who had a crush on Hermione, not Harry!

"W...w... H... RON!"

"What Harry, c'mon sit down your making the room look untidy, and I'm hungry, got anything good?"

"No! What about Hermione?!"

"And they say I don't listen, she told us in the car." Ron sighed and put his sandwich on the table next to the window. "I'll show you, c'mon." with that he stood up and slide the compartment door open and walked out. Harry just stood in the middle of the compartment looking dumbstruck.

"C'mon!" Ron said poking his head around the door. This time Harry followed. He followed Ron down to a small door at the end of the train with the italics words: 'Head-girl and head-boy only'.

At the side was a small bell with a string attached, Ron pulled the string and an elongated ringing was heard all around.

Ron turned to look at Harry with a small grin.

Harry started to say "What are we..."

When they heard the door handle start moving slowly round. In front of them stood a very smug looking Draco Malfoy.

Ron's ears turned bright red.

Harry's glasses slipped off his nose.

Hermione hurried looking overly annoyed, her hair much more bushier than usual.

Ron took a step back and trod on Harry's glasses, snapping them in half and breaking the glass.

Draco's half smile turned into an almighty grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Early in the morning, a couple of day before Draco was due back at school his mother was getting everything organise so he was ready for the new school term.

When it says 'his mother was getting everything organised' it means she was organising the many houselves who work for them, giving out jobs and just mostly being bossy.

Every year Draco had been fully packed and ready to be at the platform well in advance and could have a lie in compared to everyone else, but this didn't stop his mother getting up early in the morning Draco was to leave and ordering houselves around once again, searching the house from top to bottom, looking for left over bags, clothing and other insignificant things Draco probably wouldn't need, but his mother was sure he would.

His mother made sure that he had his head boy badge firmly places upon his chest. She had put a charm on it so people couldn't steal it or change the words on it, she was very proud of Draco.

Draco woke up at 10am he had only one hour until he was need to be on the train, but he wasn't worried.

His mother and his friend's mothers had arranged transport with each other at their monthly meeting; Draco would be picked up last at 10:30am and would be at the station at 10:50 and on the train two minutes later.

10:30 came quickly and Draco only had time to say a quick goodbye to his mother then was whisked away by the houselves who had put his luggage into the white stretched limo waiting outside, it was obvious who had hired a wizard stretched limo, of course it was Pansy, the difference between a muggle stretched limo and a wizard stretch limo is that it's like a massive party room inside the limo and you can get anything you like in there. He smiled slightly when he thought of Pansy, his girlfriend. It felt weird thinking of her like that. He kind of like it.

* In the limo *

"So Draco," Pansy started," do you know who the head girl is yet?"

"No." Draco replied, "I'll find out in the train."

"Can I visit you?" Pansy asked nervously.

"Of course you can you idiot!" Crabbe butted in from the other side if the vehicle.

"I was asking Draco!" She spat back.

"Yeah, you can visit." Draco said casually.

"So who do you think it's going to be mate?" Blaze asked.

"Imagine if it was that mudblood Hermione." Goyle laughed.

At his point pansy was getting slightly jealousy thing if Draco with another girl, although she wouldn't admit it but it made her heart sink a little.

Time went by quickly in the limo.

When they got to the station the elderly looking driver came and opened the doors for them all, he collected there cases and carried every single one of them to the platform, although he looked frail and old he was very strong carting around five trunks and extra luggage too.

When they got to the barrier pansy grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him towards her backing into the invisible gateway leading to platform 9 3/4.

As Pansy pulled him through Draco though about how he usually did a little run, but he just figured he was too old to do a run.

When they got through Pansy kept hold of Draco's hand and they filed onto the train. Before Draco could do or say anything Pansy's lips were crushing his, he didn't mind but was slightly annoyed, the suspense of who the head girl is was eating him.

"Good luck." Pansy said breaking away from Draco.

"What for?" Draco asked puzzled.

"For being head boy, you know that type is stuff."

"Yeah." Draco chuckled.

Pansy still hadn't let go if his hand and it was getting kind of sweaty, Draco took the silence of an opportunity to say about having to leave and find out about the headgirl.

"Yeah, I'll come see you once we've set off." pansy said and then with a quick peck one the cheek she was gone.

Draco took his time getting to the headgirl and headboy carriage, he was quite nervous but he shook it off and quickened his pace as he walked down the narrow hallway.

He could not believe it when he got to the carriage; it was like a normal sized room you might find in a small house, bigger than any other carriage he'd ever seen. It had been decorated with banners saying congratulations and had vases and flowers all around the outside, it had a mini kitchen in the corner, a small four person dining table and chairs, a private bathroom, a bookshelf filled with different books, a couple of just white chairs up against the side if the room with two comfy looking white sofas with gold lining in the middle of the room and a couple of small glass table centre to the sofas.

On the table were two envelopes, on with Headboy on the front one with Headgirl on the front. Just before Draco picked up his letter he heard a loud bang outside the door, he figured it was Pansy or one of his other friends, but when he opened it he found a red faced Hermione Granger kneeling on the floor just down the hall way ushering a shaggy ginger cat back into its cage.

Hermione looked up and gasped.

Draco smiled. He know he was about to have a lot of fun.

When Hermione was settled she made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on one of the sofas, she had already read the letter on the table from the headmaster congratulating them and instructions what to do and where to go etc. she now had a book titled 'Magical People and what they have done' she was deep into the book before Draco said anything to her, he just sat there staring at her trying to annoy her, he was unsuccessful, he had to find another way.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Draco taunted.

"What boyfriend?" Hermione snapped.

"Yours, you must have a boyfriend, I mean you're a mudblood, a know it all, what else..." He grinned slyly.

"Yes, I do, shut up!" Hermione said and with that she nearly threw her book at him, he was saved by a knock at the door, but Hermione was still very annoyed.

To make things worse Pansy had came, she was revolted by Hermione being headgirl, but she wasn't there for Hermione, she was there for Draco so she just blanked out Hermione and got busy flirting with Draco.

Hermione was still annoyed at Draco but with some of the things Pansy was saying just made her giggle. When Pansy crossed the line with the line: ' I'm pretty stunning you know' Hermione to a burst into a laughing fit only to receive a cruel look and a horrible comment, this annoyed Hermione more than ever, but it didn't stop her laughing.

About 10 minutes later pansy had managed to not only move herself and Draco to the couch but to mange to sit uncomfortable close to him, kissing him between him speaking to her, which Draco found slightly annoying, but that's Pansy for you.

Another 5 minutes passed and pansy was sitting on his knee snogging him, Hermione felt uncomfortable and was so happy received when she heard another knock at the door.

Draco opened the door, he seized the opportunity to get away from Pansy snogging him, not that he didn't enjoy it but, it's just too much!

He got their surprisingly quickly, in front of him a stood very happy looking Ron and a confused Harry.

Ron's ears turned bright red.

Harry's glasses slipped off his nose.

Hermione hurried over from her chair looking annoyed.

Ron took a step back and trod on Harry's glasses, snapping them in half and breaking the glass.

Draco's half smile turned into an almighty grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi guys,  
Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I hope you're enjoying it! If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to happen or anything that I could improve on please comment or pm me, don't be shy! :)  
I would also like to thank  
The-Only-Weasley-Girl  
for helping me out with a small part of this chapter, thank you!  
Happy Reading! :)

"Hi guys" Hermione said brightly, "I see you've seen Draco, head boy." Her voice turned bitter as she said 'Draco Headboy'.  
Draco was still stood there smirking at Ron and Harry.  
"Dracy!" Wailed Pansy from the sofa, "Come back!"  
"Urgh, coming." Draco called, it was obvious he wanted to stay, he had even made himself comfy against the door frame but no, pansy wanted him again.  
Draco slowly walked over to pansy, hopeful he would hear something good, but failed. As he arrived at the sofa pansy was on him like a moth to a flame, he found that very annoying.

"So, how are you two?" Hermione asked.  
"Good, good." Ron said without looking away from the ceiling.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, "what about you?"  
"My... my glasses..." Is all Harry could say.  
Just behind Ron Harry was stood holding a pair of flattened glasses, lenses smashed, totally destroyed.  
"Oh my, Merlin! Harry, what happened!?" Hermione asked her voice higher than ever before.  
Harry put the glasses on his face, one of the cracked lenses plopped out onto the floor.  
Ron, Hermione and Harry all looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
When they'd stopped Harry asked Hermione if she could fix them.  
"I'm not sure Harry, they're pretty messed up."  
"Come on Mione, if you can't do it who can?" Ron said confidently.  
Hermione blushed and hugged the book she was holding tighter, "I'll have a look at them." With that as held out her hand and Harry dropped the broken fame and glass into her outstretched palm.  
She quickly ran into the room to go get her wand, in this time Harry and Ron had walked into the room and closed the door behind them. When Hermione got back to the boys she said "Occulus repairo!" and tapped the glasses frame, with that they went into their original state. Once again she tapped the newly shaped glasses and little glass pieces zoomed into their designated pattern.  
She handed them back to Harry who nodded, impressed.

"Thanks Hermione!" He grinned and slid the frames back on the bridge of his nose, where they immediately slid down. Harry sighed and pushed them back up with his forefinger.

Pansy giggled behind them, and Ron's ears turned red as Hermione smiled apologetically. He was getting more annoyed at the thought of Hermione spending so much time with a Slytherine.  
"Honestly Hermione, how do you put up with them? Slytherins?" Ron cried. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm head girl Ron. I adapt to my colleagues, no matter what. I kind have to; I wish I didn't have to put up with Pansy and Draco but well, what can be done?"

Ron opened his mouth to protest, and Hermione cut him off.  
"Anyway, it's not like you two have to spend as time with him as I have to, I mean when you guys come visit we can just go into my room if Draco annoys us.  
"Yeah, good idea." Harry agreed.  
"No, I don't think just because that idiot want to rule the dorm you should move, stick up to him!" Ron urged.  
"What's wrong Ron, you seem really..." Hermione was interrupted by Ron.  
"Really what, hmm!?"  
"Nothing just..."  
"Because I don't want my best friend to turn into a weirdo who hates us all, you think I'm acting odd?! No, it's you who's going to be acting odd once Draco gets a hold of you."  
"Ron." Harry said sternly, "What you just said made no sense and are you sure you're alright?"  
"Just get lost." Ron shouted and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.  
It went deadly silent then just behind them pansy snorted and burst into a fit of giggles. Draco stood up and clapped with a sneaky grin on his face, then said, "Well done, what a show, I'm very amused; weasleby has always been a good actor."  
"Get lost Draco." Hermione said quietly.  
"Right, Mione I'm going to go check on Ron, I don't know what came over him, he seemed so excited to see you earlier." Harry said with a small sad smile  
"Yeah, well, see you later Harry." Hermione said sadly.  
With that Harry took off back to his compartment.  
"You." Hermione turned around and looked at Pansy, "Get lost now."  
"Wha.., no." Pansy said stubbornly, "Draco doesn't want me to go, so I'm not."  
"Actually, I do need some time to myself, I mean I'll see you at school, I and 'Mione' need some time to catch up." Draco said while looking at Hermione, it made her feel very uncomfortable.  
"Alright."Pansy said taken back," I'll go, but not without a kiss." With that she pulled Draco's shirt, half the buttons popping off, kissed him full on the lips and then stalked to the door winked at Malfoy, snarled at Hermione and left.  
This left Draco stood there half topless and Hermione Half embarrassed.

* * 5 minutes later * *  
After Draco had changed his shirt he came back and started speaking, "So, 'Mione', I bet you're excited about sharing a dorm with me, aren't you." Draco wasn't asking a question.  
"I...it... It would be better if your girlfriend hadn't been here; I hope she's not going to be in the dorm all the time?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow, this was a question.  
"No, she's nice and everything but she's so annoying! I'm thinking of dumping her..." Draco said then smiled and added," In a ditch."  
Hermione looked up shocked at what she had just heard; fortunately she then saw the look in Draco's face and laughed with him.  
It was going well so far...  
* * * 30 minutes later * * *

"So, why do you think you got to be head boy?" Hermione asked after a half hour of talking about the dorm and the fact they would have a kitchen.  
"I don't know, I thought it would be potty, but I think everyone expected the girl to be you..." Draco said smiling, " little miss know it all."

All Hermione could think was he's being kind! What's going on here? Despite this she managed to say something on topic.  
"Yeah, well I totally forgot about it so did Ron and Harry."

"Do you like me?" Draco asked.  
Hermione was shocked, and slightly confused.  
"I mean as like a companion as head boy, not in the stupid friends way, I mean, I'm bearable right?"  
Hermione didn't know what to say, "Umm, well on the journey here Harry suggested it could be Crabbe, or was it Goyle... Yeah but anyway, I told him if it was I would turn him into a slug." Hermione was sure that would kind of change the topic.  
"Haha, remember in our second year when Ron was puking slugs because the idiots wand broke in half but he still used it? Classic Weasleby."  
"Yeah." Hermione said bitterly," He did it because you called me a mudblood."  
"Yeah, but you are, there's no point denying it, it's true!"  
Nothing else was said on the train journey, not even when Hermione shoved a steaming cup of coffee into Draco's hands, or when they got changed into their school robes, nothing until they got to the platform and the driver came round to tell them where to go.  
To Hermione's delight they would be going with Hagrid, in a boat behind the first years, making sure that nothing happened to them while Hagrid led the way for them, also if it were to start to rain they would produce a very strong shielding charm so they wouldn't get wet, Professor Sprout had been most displeased when the first years had come in and dripped all over the floors and she had slipped over. There may have been something's to do with Peeves and water balloons but nobody dared mention it.

So Hermione and Draco travelled down the Hagrid.  
Their first job as head boy and head girl had just begun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Its been a while, I'll be updating some of my old chapters soon! Please review and if you have any ideas just tell me!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

"I cant believe we had to cross that stupid lake again, it was bad enough the first time!" Draco moaned as he climbed out of the rocking boat.

"Oh, shut up; it wasn't that bad." laughed Hermione.

Draco stood in front of her dripping wet. He lifted his arms out so Hermione could see how bad it really was. His hair allowed water droplets to drip onto his nose.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled, Gosh he looked good when he was angry and wet.

It had been pretty bad, it started chucking it down with rain, then thunder and lightning... Draco did have a reason to moan.

* * * * * 1/2 hour earlier* * * * *

"Come on guys, don't be scared they're great fun" Hermione insisted.

"Are you sure lady, it looks real scary?" Asked a very small blond scared looking first year.

"Yeah, it's fine me and Malfoy went in them when we were first years too, they're fine, aren't they Draco?"

Draco had disappeared into a mob of first years, telling them to shift and get in the boats and he told them if they didn't hurry there's a giant squid that'll eat you.

"Really?" Hermione said when her and Draco got into their own boat at the back after every last first year was safely onboard.

"What?" They had to have something to scare them, it's their first day."

"Righ, c'om on you two, le's set off 'ay?" Hagrid boomed from the front of the boats, one of the first years closest screamed and hugged into the person sat next to them.

"Alrigh' off we go then."

With that Hagrid tapped the front boat and they all flew forward filling Hagrid. The first years looked amazed.

Draco griped onto the side of the boat in panic, Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

Then it started raining.

Fortunately the charms they had produced had done a great job but it didn't stop one of the boats nearly toppling over. The best part about it was when Draco fell in. He had been laughing at a group of first years who were hoisting one of the people who had fell out of there boat up to safety; he lost concentration for a split second and lost his balance, it was the highlight of Hermione's day.

Of course it was even more funnier when the first years he had been laughing at jumped in and saved him, they have some good, strong swimmers.

Finally they reached the bank, everybody safe and nobody hurt and fortunately the rain had stopped.

"I cant believe we had to cross that stupid lake again, it was bad enough the first time!" Draco moaned as he climbed out of the rocking boat.

"Oh, shut up; it wasn't that bad." laughed Hermione.

"Alrigh' Hermione, how was the journey?'' Hagrid said as he strode over to her with a grin in his face showing his long fat teeth.

''Yeah, it was great, thanks Hagrid.''

'' Them charms were great." Said Hagrid still smiling his toothy grin at Hermione, '' You were great, eh, an' you too Malfoy, 10 points each, now go to the feast, the doors up there I'll be there in a minute.''

''Thanks Professor.'' Said Hermione.

Hagrid blushed,''I'm still not use' t' th't.''

" Giant.. Idiot... Doesn't even respect..." Draco started muttering to himself but Hagrid ignored him, wished Hermione luck and set to work tying the boats up.

Hermione and Draco started making there way up to the castle, " Has it always been this far" Draco moaned.

"Do you ever stop moaning?" Hermione asked.

Draco just moaned and continued walking up the steps to the castle.

* 2 minutes later*

"FINALLY!" Draco yelled running up the last two remaining steps, he stretched his arms to the sky in glory... And then it started to rain again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter and the characters are not mine, I just borrow them for my fanfiction :)**

**~Dumbledore Never Died ~ ❤**

**~ Thank you for following and Favoriting! ~**

**~ Getting there, Slowly ~**

**~Sorry for the shortness of the chapter ~**

**~Thankyou for Reading and Enjoy! ~ ❤**

Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione started to laugh and looked up to the sky while Draco just looked onwards, put out by the rain. Draco had just got dry from falling in the lake so it seems fair he was annoyed.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her and she sighed. "It's a muggle thing."

Draco closed his eyes and leant his head back, feeling the cold rain hit face his like a feeling of relief. Hermione joined him, sticking out her tongue to catch the rain, still giggling. Draco opened his grey eyes, looked at Hermione and smiled. She caught him watching and laughed. When she laughed, her eyes shone and her cheeks turned dusty pink.

"What?" She smiled embarrassed

Hermione Granger. Hermione know it all Granger. Who knew how differences could grab someone's brain and squeeze their hearts so tightly they just might explode. Who knew someone so loyal to her friends could make someone as cold and numb as himself feel again. She was like an autumn sun that melted a winter snow. But she will never know he thought miserably.

"It's raining." Said Draco coldly, he could never let her, or anyone else for that matter, know how he just thought about Hermione Granger, the mudblood who he had hated since she joined Potter and Weasleys gang in their 1st year at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at Draco, shocked by how quickly emotions could change in the boy, she walked over to the heavy oak door and pushed it open.

By the time Hermione and Draco had slipped into the great hall the first years were huddled up outside the breathtaking oak doors, nervously waiting to be told what to do next.

Hermione hurried over to Ron and Harry who were waving to her, smiling, and Draco strutted over to Blaise and Pansy, taking his time, he didn't care if people were staring, although Pansy was waving frantically at Draco, he wished she would stop, she was just embarrassing herself. As Hermione sat down Ron and harry said hello and asked all sorts of questions in hushed tones as the annual Headmaster's speech Pansy just tried to kiss Draco but he half turned so she couldn't, Pansy sat next to him shocked, as tears filled her eyes. Draco looked straight over to Granger laughing with her friends, he, for some reason envied her.

Just as he was about to say something to Blaise the oak doors opened and the tiny first years walked nervously into the hall. Draco dropped his head as the 1st years who had pulled him out of the lake walked by, one spotted him and nudged his friend who both started silently giggling.

He scowled at them and they quickly moved along.

The firsts years huddled around the front of the room as Professor McGonagall held the sorting hat high as she said "Now i shall read your last name then your first name, come sit on the stool when i call you."

"Anderson Darren" she called as she did the boy who had saved draco nervously sat on the stool, had the hat lowered onto his head where it bellowed 'GRYFFINDOR!'

He hopped off the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Next" Professor McGonagall said, " Ashcroft Florence, RAVENCLAW!

After sorting more into their houses :" Hope Aimee,SLYTHERIN! Hope Sam GRYFFINDOR! (the twins in that year), Makenzi Lola,HUFFLEPUFF! Taylor Henry SLYTHERIN , and finally "Zundel Martin," HUFFLEPUFF! Off he went to the Hufflepuff table and then Dumbledore stood up and called out to the everyone " Enjoy!"

The hall filled with chatting and laughter as the tables filled with many different selections of food.

Dumbledores shout had woken Draco, he had fallen asleep during the sorting, it seemed to have taken hours, he lifted his head off the table and blinked stupidly, he tuned his head to look at Blaise and pansy deep in conversation, pansy still had tears in her eyes from Draco's rejection.

Hermione turned her head to look around the hall, her eyes settled on Draco who had obviously just woken up, she smiled slightly at this, all of a sudden pansy turned her head to look at Hermione and glared at her with hate in her eyes then turned the Draco and tried to pull him into a kiss. Draco yelled "What the!?... What the hell are you doing!?" luckily he couldn't be heard over the house of the great hall but Pansys eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the room. Nobody seemed to have noticed, Draco turned to speak to Blaise as if nothing had happened and as Hermione turned to tell Ron and Harry What she had just witnessed Dumbledore caught her eye and she could have sworn she had seen a twinkle in Dumbledores eye, that was almost never good news...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry potter is beautiful but I didn't create it... Sadly :'(******

**The staff in this is Snape for D.A.D.A and Slughorn for potions, just thought I ought to clear that up :) ******

**Thank-you for reading and following and favoriting, it really inspires me knowing people read it so thank you so so soooo much! :D **

Pansy had still not returned even after everyone had finished eating, the embarrassment must have been too much, Dumbledore stood up to do the usual announcements.

"The forbidden forest is out of bounds, quidditch try outs will be held sometime this term, dates have not yet been clarified but when it is you will see a notice in the common rooms, Mr Filch would like to remind everyone that the banned items list is on his office door if anyone would like to see it, to top it all off we have the new head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore finished, a small smile appeared on his face.

A gasp shot through the rows, everyone started to clap then mutter, Hermione felt her face flush red, Ron and harry looked at her grinning, holding back a laugh.

Draco only looked up when he heard his name, then looked back to the table. He wasn't aware nearly the whole school was staring at him in amazement.

"Yes, thank you, now pip pip off to bed." Dumbledore concluded as he turned around to look at his teaching staff, smiling.

Everyone stood up to leave ,the new prefects calling everyone about, everyone shouting over each other, Hermione couldn't help but smile.

" Ahh, I almost forgot. " Dumbledore added, raising his voice to be heard, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, please come see me, I suspect you might get a little lost if not." The winkle in his eye was back...

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, her smile wiped off her face they all muttered goodbyes and Hermione made her way through the crowd to Dumbledore.

* across the hall*

"Oi, Draco, Dumbledore just said you gotta go see him or something." Blaise called over to Draco, but draco couldn't hear him, all he saw was Blaises lips moving.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled to him.

" DUMBLE WANTS YA, GO SEE HIM NOW." Blaise yelled back, gesturing towards Dumbledore who was stood speaking to Hermione.

Draco muttered a swear and turned to see what the headmaster wanted, pushing whoever got in his way to clear a pathway.

When Draco got to Dumbledore he and Hermione were midway through conversion.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore announced as Draco strode over to him, " I was just telling Miss Granger about my holiday, I went swimming with a magical assortment of creatures, they were quite wonderful. Anywho, I have you both here to tell you about your room, it's quite nice with your own special kitchen! I loved the idea of a kitchen in a room, anyway, it's in the head tower, I doubt you know where that is! Here's a map and a key each so you can get in, your luggage is already there, good luck!" Dumbledore said smiling as he handed over two keys and a slightly battered fading map.

"What, you're just going to leave us to it?" Draco demanded.

"Consider it your first challenge." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Draco looked from Dumbledore to Hermione who was holding in a laugh.

"Alright off you go." Dumbledore said, "Night." With that he turned to walk towards the great oak doors.

When Dumbledore had left the room Draco turned to look at Hermione who was holding the two keys and the map, which reminded her of the marauders map.

"So, shall we go?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Yeah" Draco replied, "Where is it?

"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully.

"Well look at the map" Draco said dully.

Hermione's cheeks burnt bright red as she struggled with the map.

"Oh give it here!" Said Draco frustrated as be grabbed hold of the map, pulling it towards him. With that the map pulled into two, right on the part that tells you how to get to the room.

"Oh well done" Hermione said annoyed, "Now what!? I don't know where it is!"

"Relax, you're a witch, remember?!" Draco said slightly amused by how angry she was getting.

"Oh, yeah... Right." Hermione said embarrassed, "Reparo" she said making the two pieces of the map slide back together

"Come on let's go then." Draco said dully as he made his way to the exit.

Hermione didn't know what to say so she just followed. It was quite awkward, neither of them said anything apart from the occasional 'this way' or 'nope wrong way' Hermione was getting tired after what seemed to be hours of traipsing after Draco as he tried to follow a map. She started to yawn as she followed Draco around another corner.

Without warning Draco stopped and spun around to say something to Hermione, he was surprised how close Hermione was behind him. She obviously wasn't watching where she was going because she walked straight into him.

"Wah?!", Hermione gasped as she walked into something hard, she nearly fell down the stairs but Draco put his hands around her arms as she began to fall backwards, hoisting her up right.

"Thanks." Hermione said turning red for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

"Don't mention it." Draco said, "Right we need to go up one or two more staircases then we should be there, ready?"

"Yeah, Mal... Draco (Hermione thought it was only fair that she called him by his first name since he just saved her from a life of embarrassment) are you sure, we seem to have been walking for hours?" She didn't want to seem childish but she really couldn't do with anymore walking.

" Yeah, its only been half an hour, come on."

Hermione was pretty sure it had been longer but she did as she was told and followed Draco up the stairs.

Finally they approached an oak door at the top of the tower with the words 'Heads Dorm' written on the front in a golden italic font.

Hermione felt Draco's hand slide into hers, her heart started beating fast, Draco muttered "Key Granger", pulled it out of her hand and unlocked the door, this was the beginning of something amazing.

**AN: Thank you guys for putting up with this long intro, 10 chapters and it's only just really starting! I'll try to speed it up, thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! **


	11. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Hai guys!  
I am so sorry I haven't been writing. Looking back, I can see so many mistakes so please bear with me while I sort them out. I'm also super sorry it has been nearly a whole year! How time flies! **

**I WILL try to update as soon as I have sorted them out. I am sorry for the delay, but expect chapters 1-10 to be improved (hopefully, quite a lot). **

**Also, I want to say *****thank you***** for favoriting and following! It means so much to me, it really helps to give confidence to me as a writer, so thank you so much! **

**As always, comments are much appreciated! :)**

**Enjoy reading guys! **

******~Hasdobbysock425 3**


End file.
